Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for increasing the reliability of transducers.
Description of the Background Art
A sensor housing having two sensors and a first integrated circuit and a second integrated circuit is known from DE 20 2009 017 430 U1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,805,638. Furthermore, an arrangement with two sensors is known from DE 10 2011 075 679 A1. In addition, the two documents each disclose a method for increasing the reliability of transducers, in particular of sensors. Known from WO 2012/082207 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,577,634, is a method for transmitting data between a control unit and a sensor IC by means of the Single Edge Nibble Transmission (SENT) protocol. Among other things, the protocol requires a certain configuration in the interconnection between the control unit and the sensor IC.